Under the Stars
by DeadCrazy
Summary: Yoh is Hao's its as simple as that So why doesn't he just understand why Hao has to do what he has to do and shut up and love him Hao/Yoh YAOI/INCEST Rated M for Later chaps
1. Chapter 1

(---I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters---)Because if I did there would be yaoi … and incest …..Lots and lots of yaoi and incest

Looking up at the stars I feel at peace

Looking up at the sunset I feel a comfort

Looking up in the rain I feel cleansed

But looking into the fire I feel torn

Yoh looked up at the stars always a source of comfort even in the worst of time he could look up at them and be at peace, and like always Yoh's laid back personality helped him manage to be calm in any situation. So Yoh being Yoh was sitting on a field somewhere in the depts. Of Mu, accidentally separated from the others looking at the stars

'Hmm… how are there even stars here? I wonder where those guys ended up? I hope they're not fighting again' Yoh mused to himself content in his thoughts laughing to himself at the thought of Ren's and Horohoro's bickering

'I really should get going by now Hao will already be awake and with the Great Spirit as and Over soul' Yoh grimaced slightly getting up brushing himself off and looking around Yoh had never really been good with directions and this was one of those situations where that was a really bad thing. Just as Yoh was deciding which way to go a small…. Child barreled into him knocking him into the ground.

"Opacho found Yoh! Opacho did it!"She announced to no one in particular considering no one was around getting up followed by Yoh.

"Yes, yes you did Opacho do me a favor and never do that again. Where is everyone?" Yoh looked around but they were alone.

"Hao-sama told Opacho to look after Yoh not the others so Opacho found Yoh!" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hehe… figures now we're both lost" Yoh shrugged.

"Opacho is never lost Opacho always knows where Hao-sama is."

"What about where my friends are?"

Opacho looked up at him then looked away "That doesn't matter to Opacho so…. Opacho does not know. So now Yoh has to come with Opacho to where Hao-sama is waiting" Opacho said smartly pointing in some direction grabbing Yoh's hand and (trying) to drag Yoh along. After a moment she gave that up and glared at him till he started to follow her sheepishly. There was silence as they walked till Opacho looked over at him.

"Opacho wonders about Yoh sometimes. Yoh is Hao-sama's other half, Yoh is special to Hao-sama. Why does Yoh insist on fighting against him? Opacho asked.

"… We may have been the same person a long time ago but now I'm a separate person. To destroy all of humanity don't you think that seems a little too harsh? I suppose I can't help it to dislike someone is one thing, but to hate anyone is something I'm really not good at even Hao who has some many people that would like nothing better than for him to drop dead I don't hate him and I probably never will" Yoh said at the end looking up at the sky with a sad smile.

Opacho was silent after that complicating Yoh's words. They managed to find a way out of the large room into the caves again.

"I hope we don't run into any more Patchy guys that would been really bad… hehe" Yoh said scratching his head.

"….Hao-sama's brother is a very lazy person."

"Well I guess I deserved that."

"Opacho just wants to say that even if Yoh thinks that way Yoh will join Hao-sama in the end because that's how it goes, so there!"Opacho proclaimed in a loud voice. Yoh just smiled slightly at the statement and they continued their walk.

They walked down the cave taking turns here and there when Opacho proclaimed that they should.

"I wonder why we haven't seen any patchy or even the doors to the stages I thought we had to go past those."

Opacho was silent but continued to guide him taking a turn and stopping in front of a large door. Which opened immediately as Yoh came up to it. They walked in a Jungle-like area and Yoh could see a large temple in the middle.

"Wow I wonder who's in this one?" Yoh said looking around.

"Who else would it be but me Otouto? Now that I am the Shaman King I don't need the Patchy Tribe to protect me I told Opacho to bring you right to me" A voice seemingly out of nowhere came making Yoh whirl around to face Hao. He looked the same maybe that signature smirk had gotten a bit wider but then there was something else an aura around him that made Yoh feel uncomfortable just by being near the Shaman King.

Yoh glanced over at Opacho who had a guilty expression but at the same time a joyful one to see her master again.

"I see… Where are my friends?"

"The only exception I made was you two you're…. friends unfortunately are still trying to force their way up here but of course by then we will already be gone from here I can't see the stars from here and I refuse to live under the ocean."

Yoh regarded Hao warily till he understood just what Hao had said and took an unconscious step back.

"We?"

Hao grinned at him and before Yoh could even get out his weapon or even summons Amidamaru Hao seemingly vanished and everything went black.

"Will Yoh be all right Hao-sama?" Opacho inquired of her master.

Hao picked up Yao bridle style and smiled at Opacho.

"Of course it's just easier this way if we leave before his troublesome friends show up there will be plenty of time later to sort everything out and explain to Yoh what's…. best."

Opacho grinned satisfied at the answer.

"Cause what's best for Yoh is to be with Hao-sama right?"

"That's right Opacho, that's right."

So that's that my first fanfic.

Review please and I promise I'll update …. As much as I can

YAOI MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND :3


	2. Chapter 2

(---I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters---)Because if I did there would be yaoi … and incest …..Lots and lots of yaoi and incest

Anyways thank you to Grimangel1120 for being my first review ever XDDD Yay! Anyways on with the Chapter

Oh and btw this is based off the Manga ver. Of Shaman King not the anime :]

---Chapter 2---

If you and I were once one and the same

Why do you oppose me?

If you and I were once one and the same

You should know that we only divided so that you could be mine

So give up and give in and be mine

I will pull you into my lonely world

And keep you there forever

"Will Yoh be all right Hao-sama?" Opacho inquired of her master.

Hao picked up Yao bridle style and smiled at Opacho.

"Of course it's just easier this way if we leave before his troublesome friends show up there will be plenty of time later to sort everything out and explain to Yoh what's…. best."

Opacho grinned satisfied at the answer.

"Cause what's best for Yoh is to be with Hao-sama right?"

"That's right Opacho, that's right."

The first thing Yoh realized when he woke up slowly was that it was warm and he was not on the jungle floor that he originally fell on. At that point it all clicked and Yoh shot up disheveling the blankets that covered him. Instantly looking this way and that after a second he realized that at the moment he was safe, He rubbed his eyes and look around wearily. He was on a large bed in what seemed to be just an ordinary room nothing strikingly noticeable.

'That's right I was knocked out by Hao he moved to fast that's the power of the Great Spirit and Hao… combined. How are we supposed to beat that? How?' and for the first time he doubted everything, there's always a way didn't seem so great right now. Yoh felt this overcoming urge to bolt to run as far as he could as fast as he could after all what could he do here he can't win not against an opponent that he can't ever see.

And that urge carried him. To jumping off the bed and swinging open the door and bolting down the long hallway going this way and that till he took a sudden turn that launched him right into Hao, who was obviously expecting him catching him quickly in his arms locking the uncomfortable younger Asakura in a amusing position (for Hao).

"Where are you going in such a hurry Otouto?" Hao grinned looking at Yoh's still panicked expression.

"Let me go Hao."

Hao replied simply by smirking and saying,"but Otouto I think I'm rather comfortable right now."

Yoh squirmed in Hao's grip, "I meant let me leave! Take me back to my friends ….and yeah could you let go of me too?"

"…."

Yoh looked up and stopped squirming seeing a dark look had crossed over Hao's face and Hao's grip had tightened.

"Hao…?" Yoh was a little bit confused at this point and a little scared why had Hao taken him in the first place.

'Why would he do that and then get so angry randomly was it because I said…. Friends? I don't get this'

While Yoh was mulling over his thoughts Hao's frown turned into a smirk at Yoh's thoughts.

"It's because you don't need them anymore, I don't think you quite understand what's going here…" and with that Hao in one quick simple movement slammed Yoh into the wall holding him up.

"Ugg…! …Ha..ao," Yoh gasped surprised and in pain at the same time that had hurt.

"See my dear … other half now that I am Shaman King I don't need to hesitate anymore all the power is mine and so are you."

"….!!!"

"So never talk about anyone else, never think about anyone else because I will know, and don't even think about trying to escape there's no way for you to and your Amidamaru has been sealed away so.." he said as he released his grip on Yoh's neck,"… be with me forever." Hao stated amusement evident in his eyes as he watched his younger brother grasp just what kind of situation he was in.

"You…! Amidamaru! Why are you even doing this, why…?!!" Yoh was cut off as his personal space was invaded and Hao Asakura kissed him holding both of Yoh's arms back against the wall Hao took advantage of his younger brother. Hao kissed his lips greedily and taking advantage of Yoh still being in shock slipped his tongue into his mouth and exploring it tasting every bit of the younger Shaman's mouth till Yoh came to his senses and yanked his arms out of Hao's grip and pushing him away his eyes still betraying his shock.

"What the Hell are you doing?!! That was….that was. How could you?!!" Yoh yelled

Hao snorted and folded his arms against his chest, "because I can and you're mine anyways."

'he kissed me…. HE KISSED ME! That's …that's…Incest man! Why would he..'

"….you do realize I can hear your every thought right?"

"…..*blush*…"

Then Yoh and all of his Laziness…. Booked it.

'Ha he still thinks he can get away oh well it's not possible anyways and it's really fun to tease him'

And with that Hao walked away leisurely following after Yoh with a predatory look in his eyes grinning wickedly to himself.

----With Yoh----

Yoh leaned against the wall panting heavily.

'This place is a freaking maze uggg…. This is too tiring' Yoh slumped down on the ground leaning on the wall still trying to catch his breath.

'He…. Kissed me…. Wait so when he was talking about how I'm… his he was talking about that kind of stuff?..... He'll do that again?....and … and if he'll do that then, then…..*mental image*….!!!'

Yoh stood up immediately horrified expression on his face 'I got to get out of here'.

Yoh then looked over and realized that there was a window a little ways away he walked over to it and glanced outside. It was nighttime and besides the stars he could see nothing sept that this house was on a cliff.

'…?!!! How high is this thing?'

He stared back up at the stars sadly

'you guys are everywhere aren't you even now you still seem so peaceful…'

Looking at the stars Yoh repeated over and over again in his head

'Everything will work out, everything will work out… everything will work out…right?'

----CHAPTER END----

Chapter 2 has ended and now it's getting a little more … interesting

*random person* "Bring on the Lemons!"

That will be coming soon promise!

Review please X3


	3. Chapter 3

(---I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters---)Because if I did there would be yaoi … and incest …..Lots and lots of yaoi and incest

Oh and btw this is based off the Manga ver. Of Shaman King not the anime :]

Thanks for the Review! X3

----Previous Chapter----

Yoh stared back up at the stars sadly

'you guys are everywhere aren't you even now you still seem so peaceful…'

Looking at the stars Yoh repeated over and over again in his head

'Everything will work out, everything will work out… everything will work out…right?'

---Chapter 3---

"Still saying that stupid little line, Otouto?" Hao appeared seemingly out of nowhere crossing his arms looking amused.

Of course the only reason Hao appeared seemingly out of nowhere was because Yoh being Yoh, watching the stars and repeating his line over and over again became oblivious to everything else and realizing why he had been running in the first place was a pretty stupid thing to do, but then again Yoh is Yoh.

And once again Yoh…. Booked it or at least tried for Hao was finally tired of this game and as Yoh tried to run for it his arm was snagged and pulled back roughly. Yoh's instinct finally kicked in then and he responded to the grab by turning to face Hao and swinging his leg in a half circle trying to get Hao's hip, but Hao (as easy looking as he possibly could) snatched Yoh's leg and let go of his arm and pulled his leg leaving Yoh to tumble to the ground besides his leg which was still in Hao's grip.

"Done defying me yet, Yoh?" Hao asked smugly

Yoh turned his head looking at the wall,"Please…please let me go Hao, why…"

'Why did you do that? Why did you …kiss me? Why would you …want….me?' Yoh thought not really intending Hao to hear those questions but unable to speak them aloud not used to being unsafe in even his own mind.

Hao stared down at Yoh.

"So many questions, so many to be unanswered. See Otouto I don't have to explain myself to you all you merely need to know is that now that I have you you'll never leave you never have to fight anymore you can relax now, but with me and nobody else." Hao said possessively letting go of Yoh's leg but kneeling down pining down a surprised Yoh to the floor placing both of his Hands at either side of Yoh's head smirking.

"As for why I want you well you don't even need to know that either only how much I want you" and with that Hao leaned farther down and caught Yoh's lips in a kiss running his tongue over Yoh's lips. Finally the light clicked in Yoh's head and he lifted his arms to try and push Hao away as hard as he could.

Hao of course was not to be detoured in getting what he wanted and simply took Yoh's head with one of his hands and savagely bashed it against the stone floor leaving Yoh comply incoherent gasping from the pain.

Hao took advantage of that and removed Yoh's shirt to explore Yoh's chest kissing his neck slowly going down leaving hickeys in his wake enjoying leaving marks on his Yoh till Yoh became coherent again Hao got up picking up his and in a flash of fire was in Hao's bedroom where he tossed Yoh onto the bed and got on top of Yoh soon after resuming their original pose in the hallway.

"…st…stop it please," Yoh begged.

Hao frowned and reached into his pocket grabbing a length of rope (put there for very specific reasons ;3) and tied Yoh's hands behind his back.

….light bulb…"You didn't…untie me Damn it!" and there it was Yoh was completely there

Hao smirked; good he wanted Yoh to be completely coherent when he took him.

Hao leaned over till their noses were practically touching."No, I don't think I will."

He then pulled Yoh's head forward the rest of the distance locking lips with him again taking advantage of Yoh's surprise to explore his mouth tasting what was purely Yoh, till he bit him causing Hao to withdraw his head seemingly calm as he wiped his mouth with his arm where blood had spilled out a little bit.

Yoh cringed remembering what Hao did when he had only tried to push him away.

Hao Smacked Yoh's face hard making him gasp again dizzy.

"I see you're not going to be compliant with this oh well training you will be part of the fun anyways and we have all the time in the world Yoh," Hao said sinisterly. Yoh shivered at the tone.

Hao then started kissing the base of Yoh's neck till he savagely bit it drawing blood but Hao continued to kiss him downwards leaving a trail of blood till he got to Yoh's belly and stopped suddenly.

Yoh heard the sound of a zipper go down and the tears in his eyes threatened to spill.

"….no."

"Shut up Otouto."

Yoh gasped biting his lip as Hao grabbed Yoh's member slowly pumping it trying to get a reaction from Yoh.

Yoh quivered and squirmed desperate to get away but his strength was nothing to Hao's he was the Shaman King now and Yoh's spirit ally was sealed away somewhere. He could do nothing.

Hao grinned at Yoh's despairing thoughts and kissed the inside of Yoh's thigh before suddenly flipping Yoh over and appraising Yoh's body.

Yoh knew what was coming next "Please….. don't."

Hao simply replied by inserting finger inside of Yoh causing him to shudder violently biting his lip causing it to bleed as Hao stroked Yoh from the inside quickly flowing that with another finger to join it.

"…uu…uugggg!"

"Like that, Yoh?" Hao smirked.

Hao was playing with him stretching him out with one hand and with the other teasing his member pumping it rapidly now, Hao was getting impatient now, getting hard himself teasing his Otouto.

Hao kissed Yoh's back leaving one more hickey before moving a little bite to remove his own clothing and positioning himself over Yoh.

"….no….n..!!!AHHHHH!" Poor Yoh screamed as he was entered savagely not even able to finish his plea.

Hao moaned in pleasure as he thrust into Yoh unmercifully satisfying his lust. Yoh's tears were pouring down his face joining saliva that was trailing down his face while Yoh was screaming hoarsely losing his voice as he unconsciously buckled as his mind was lost in the pain and his body was lost in the pleasure.

Hao ruthlessly slammed into Yoh continuously till he got a loud moan from his younger brother a mix of pain and pleasure as he came onto the bed. Blood and cum were covering Yoh as he shuddered when Hao came into Yoh and pulled out of the now sobbing boy slowly sinking into blissful unconsciousness the tears still spilling and the last thing he heard was when Hao leaned over him and whispered. "Mine."

Then everything was black besides his dream where he was floating amongst the stars in pain even in the dream and this time their twinkling lights offered him no comfort.

-----Chapter End------

There we go my first lemon ever…. I hope you like it *runs away and hides behind a rock*

Yoh- Go away I'm hiding here!

Me-….glare

Yoh-ouch! You didn't have to push… oh no.

Hao-Hello Yoh

Yoh-…*books it*

XDDDD

Please review!


End file.
